comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2012-03-14 - Super Family Counselling
Starfire has led Superman to Kara's house, and isspeaking to him in Kryptonian, having managed to broker a meeting between the duo. "<< Remember, for her this planet is as much alien as Krypton would be toy ou. Imagine if you suddenly ended up there. You would understand it from a technical perspective, as she does humanity, but everything here to her is entirely foreign. Shedoes not grasp the hows, the whys of things. She has not been able to learn them, but she has been expected to know them instantly. And intimately. She has to learn the customs of her new home, beyond learning to be a hero, she has to learn why to be one. >>" Starfire adds, "She is Supergirl to be like you. You are all that she has to emulate herself on. But remember, you were human first. She is Kryptonian first" Superman nods, a hint of shame in his eyes. "<< And in that, I have failed her. In my efforts to be Superman, I've failed to be Kal-El. I have not been here to mentor her and teach her the why's. In that area, I have treated her as every other hero, modeling what a hero is to be... rather than explaining how or why he is to be it. >>" He suddenly looks back towards Metropolis and eyes linger over the horizon. Half to himself more than anything, he mutters, in English, "...how many have I failed?" Snapping back to the issue at hand, he turns his attention to the house, and takes a deep breath. "<< I'm ready if you are. >>" Kara Zor-El comes to the door wearing an oversized shirt and pajama pants, Streaky in a laundry basket behind her going all nuts, as the feline species is wont to do. "Hi Kory" She then looks at her cousin. Doesn't say anything. Then looks back at Starfire again. Starfire glances over at Kal-El, "Do not be dramatic over with everything." She teases quietly. "You have not cut off all connections. You are merely learning of the suffering of being a parent." Now that's intent on being a light needle. "Kal-El wishes to talk to you." Kara Zor-El stays in the doorway and waits for a while. Then finally says "Fine." and walks back into the house, leaving the door open. She scoops up Streaky. "Stop that..." she says to him as she drops him outside of the laundry. Then flops down on the couch. She's definitely a teen based on how she keeps the house. Superman hesitates, choosing his actions carefully. Without yet stepping inside the home, and with remorse in his voice, he says, "<< First, I must apologize. >>" He searches for Kara's eyes. "<< Kara, I am sorry. >>" He removes his cape, folds it, and places it, emblem down, at the door. "<< I have been too busy being Superman that I forgot to be Kal-El. I have failed you, Kara. >>" Starfire says, "In total fairhess, I can -perfectly- see an actual comic going this way between these two if this thing happened. You two are spot on" Kara Zor-El again doesn't really say anything at first, arms crossed on the couch, looking at him standing outside, "<< You said it didnt matter how I feel, and that I did 'heinous' things. >>" she says, using 'quotations' with her fingers. Another pause and a sigh. "<< You can come in Kal..... >>" Starfire looks over at the two and lets them go in, "Kara, I believe that I have reached a comrpomise with your cousin." She settles in, "But it will require you to do things as well." Kara Zor-El says, snarkily, "Do you mean put myself in jail? After all, I'm..." Again with the air quotes, "A selfish person who 'only wants to fit in if its convenient to me' and..." More air quotes. "'no amount of good deeds would make up for the monumental losses I caused.'" She tilts her head. "After all, a bunch of broken windows and a trashed bar is a lot worse than almost executing your friends at the Daily Planet and almost crushing Batman's head." She sagenods. "Red Kryptonite but still..." She pauses on her snarkiness. "You really hurt me Kal. If you hadnt jumped to conclusions like you -always- do, I'm paying for all the damages, the Titans made a statement about what happened, and the people I hurt already forgave me." Kara Zor-El shrugs. "I shouldnt have tried being Supergirl. I only did it because of you after that whole Darkseid thing." Superman steps into the threshold respectfully. "<< No, Kara. I said what matters MOST right now is not how you feel. Although, I should not have expected you to understand that instinctively. I have failed in not explaining many things to you. >>" He sighs as the barrage of hurtful expressions hit him like a ton of bricks. He pauses, choosing his words carefully, a practice he has learned over the years with Lois. "<< The reason your feelings do not matter MOST, Kara is exactly the same reason why I am here. My anger... my frustration... -my- feelings do not matter more than you do to me. >>" He humbly takes a knee before his cousin. "<< How may I make things right with you in light of the hurt I have caused you, Kara? >>" Starfire subtly gives Kara a light elbow to the side. This is where she hugs Kal. She says quietly, "Kara, he understands and wants to make things right. Now you must give him the hance rather than instinctively denying it." She glances over, "And then there will be beautiful music playing.." NO. She is not EVER allowed to watch chick flicks AGAIN. ESPECIALLY with Whitney Houston. Kara Zor-El pauses and fidgets a bit. "<< I don't know... >>" She gets nudged by Starfire. "<< Um.. you could say you're sorry for making me feel like I'm an embarrassment to you. >>" She shrugs a little. Superman looks at his cousin for a silent moment. "<< If I have made you to feel like you are an embarassment to me, I do apologize. >>" He searches his cousin's face. "<< Is there anything else that I may do to right our relationship? As honest as my words are, you and I both know that words are easy. Are these words enough to justify me in your eyes? >>" Starfire |Kara: Get me a pony. Starfire glances over at Kara again. Emphatically. "He has said he is sorry. Accept it." She sighs a bit, and then smiles, "For now.. Assuming that the time for hugs is upon us, I would like to talk." Kara Zor-El sighs and gives Superman a hug. "<< Why do you have to be like that? >>" Superman hugs back. "<< Because it is the right thing to forego your personal feelings in order to humbly submit yourself to those you have wronged so that they may judge your actions and either accuse or excuse you. >>" He searches his cousin's face for hints that she understands, and with watery eyes, adds, "<< Thank you for your forgiveness. >>" Kara Zor-El breaks the hug and sighs. Then punches Superman in the shoulder - hard. She starts speaking in English. "Don't start this again." This again. "Kal, they already forgave me. Arsenal forgave me, Tre forgave me. Captain MARVEL - I beat him up and HE forgave me! Even the bartender forgave me after I gave him a bunch of diamonds to pay for the damages. I gave Starfire repayment for the windows I broke! Only the prosecutors and that stupid Cat Grant haven't forgiven me. You know... and you. And I didnt do anything to them, or you!" She plants her hands on her lap. "And I need to again remind you how many things -you- have done that are far worse. People forgive you and forget about it. Apparently, even you forget about it. Is it because I'm a girl or something?" She leans over. "And by the way, you're supposed to defend me, not join them. Especially when you know what was causing me to do that stuff. I would do it for you." Starfire glances over at Kara for a few moments. And then rubs at both fo their shoulders. "Kara.. That is the other thing I wish to talk about. Kal and I.. Would like to help you learn -why- he is who he is. Not how to do it, but why he does it. We would like to work wtih you at finding someone to help train you. Not in fighting, but in -why- a hero is a hero. To help you acclimate to Earth culture." She smiles a bit, "Because you have not yet had that chance yet." Kara Zor-El looks at Superman. "Wait." she says to Starfire, while looking at her cousin. "I want him to apologize for THAT. For not defending me when he knows I was under influence that I couldnt fight. That's what I really want. I want a promise he actually cares about me enough to defend and forgive me for stuff like that, like he did after what happened with Darkseid." Starfire says, "Kara is so cute when she's petulant." Kara Zor-El grins Superman shakes his head. "This again is not what you may think it is, Kara. Yes, friends may have forgiven... and yes, property damage can be forgiven with enough monetary incentive... but the biggest infraction has not been forgiven. You have broken the trust of the people you have promised to protect. It is in their eyes that you need to be justified, just as I submitted to you." His words are interrupted by his cousin's other demand. He pauses. "<< I apologize for not being here for you, Kara, when allegations were made. Before the public, before the world, I will always defend your innocence. >>" He bites his lip. "<< I didn't think it necessary to let you know that I forgave your actions... but I was wrong. Your actions were not your fault. I will stand by that statement... before the news, before the courts, before whomever requires it. >>" He places his hand on Kara's shoulder. "But the most important thing still remains how the people view your actions. Yes, I have committed serious acts before that deserved judgment... and yes, many of them were swept under the rug... but at a cost and only because of the record of years of sacrificial service to this community, this city, this world. If I had to do it over again, I would not let it be overlooked because I am not the Law, nor am I the Standard. What is Right is the Standard. We should hold ourselves to that... not any other example, no matter how "good" they may seem." Starfire glances over at Superman quietly. He would tell there is a gentle moistening in her eyes. "He is right, Kara. He is utterly right. I ask.. I ask you to ake what actions it requires for you to understand him as right. As a personal boon and favor for myself." She's glancing over at Kara now, her eyes flashing green, half begging then for Kara to understand, and to do it. Kara Zor-El frowns. "Are you both ..." She shakes her head. "Are you both insane? I did NOT break anyone's trust! I was under influence which I could not control." She stands up and takes Starfire aside. "I apologize for this in advance, Kory." Then she pushes Starfire, causing her to stumble against a lamp. The lamp breaks. Kara looks at Superman angrily. "Is Starfire responsible for breaking the lamp? Did she break anyone's trust? No. Because trust involves free will. If you don't have free will, you can't say they broke anyone's trust. You didnt say I broke your trust when Darkseid brainwashed me and I tried to kill you. Or do you think I did. If so, you can leave. Because you are not getting the concept of free will vs no free will." She crosses her arms. "And I read the papers. People forgave you because they -knew- you were not responsible for your actions. There was always an assumption that you werent acting under your own free will! Why are you trying to hold me to a different standard?" She pauses. "Do you both seriously not get that? Doing right means doing right by your own FREE WILL. If anyone's broken anyone's trust, it's the people who drugged me. Honestly, I don't even know what you mean by breaking people's trust." She shakes her head. "Fine.. What should I do?" she says, basically giving up defending herself anymore. Kara says, "If you want me to turn myself in, I'll turn myself in. Even though no one's charged me with anything. After all, I'm not a citizen and don't have the same rights." Kara Zor-El says, "actually in a previous RP, she was told she should not be a us citizen" Kara Zor-El says, "so technically she doesn't have U.S citizens rights." Kara Zor-El says, "ironically, a Superman NPC's the one who convinced her that she shouldnt ask the president to make her a U.S. citizen :)" Starfire glances over at Kara, then over at Kal as she sighs, and she smiles a bit, "Kara.." She goes to give Kara a hug. A bone crushing hug the likes of wchich that if both women were in skirts Roy would probably give his kidneys to have a shot at. Superman listens to his cousin and nods. "You are right, Kara. They forgave me when they -knew- I was not responsible for my actions. I am not holding you to a different standard. In your case, the public hasn't been convinced of your innocence. And whether you -meant- to or not, the fact remains that Supergirl committed acts she should not have, and broke the people's trust. It is a matter of perception. If the perception is wrong, it is our duty to set it right and justify ourselves in their eyes." Kara says, "They -knew- because Lois wrote it. Because you had someone who actually trusted you and could get that information out without even needing to prove it, a lot more than you have done for me." Kara Zor-El crosses her arms. "It -is- a different standard. You're just being unreasonably harsh on me because I was wearing the S. Look... Supergirl doesn't exist anymore. Problem solved. I love you Kal, but you need to leave, because after everything you just said, we're back to where we started. You don't get it. Worse, I'm being treated differently by the Daily Planet and other papers because I don't have someone there who stands up for me there either. Unlike some people." She says, hinting to certain reporters at the Daily Planet who could put the truth out for her, like Lois Lane had for Superman. Superman puts his hands on Kara's shoulders. "<< I promise, as often as I am available, to stand up for your innocence. But I cannot always be there. You must learn to bear responsibility on your own shoulders. You need to be a woman of integrity who can hold herself accountable to the world she promises to protect. That is what separates a hero from a vigilante. >>" Starfire glances over at Kara then, shifting over to look at her. She's concerned over at Kara, and she steps to the side to let Kal-El talk to her. Kara Zor-El holds her head. "Your best friend's a vi-... gah!" She tries again, "You work as a re-.... GAH!!!" She throws up her hands in frustration. No, too angry to finish a sentence. Finally, she says, "You're here NOW and you're not standing up for my innocence! RAO!" Superman blinks, opens his mouth as if to say something, but simply closes his mouth, then calmly, with much restraint, turns around and heads outside, leaving his cape at the door. Kara Zor-El looks at Starfire. "I'm not saying I'm not going to do the hero thing - I'm just not going to be Supergirl. Apparently I'm neither saintly enough, and I don't have a personal reporter to excuse things to the public for me." Starfire nods over at Supergirl quietly, "Then make your own." She gives a quiet nod, and then floats out after Kal-El. "You will always be welcome wtih the Titans, Kara." ---- Later on, on the news: << The scene: A special press conference with the Man of Steel. >> Friends, Citizens of Metropolis, and to all who may hear this, It is no secret that recently the woman known as Supergirl went on a spree of abberrant behavior, assaulting a number of individuals, causing large amounts of property damage, and seemingly breaking the trust of the people she swore to protect. I stand here as the hero formerly known as Superman vouching on her behalf that all evidence points to the dangerous effects of Red Kryptonite, the substance known to adversely affect the behavior of Kryptonians, as to the source of her erroneous behavior. On that basis, and upon the basis of forgiveness you have willingly offered to me in times past, I ask you pardon her actions. She has exhibited a willingness to pay for the damages caused and has offered apologies and been forgiven by those whom she physically accosted. Knowing the potential that lies in her, I trust she will become the type of hero this world continues to need. I trust she will be worthy of the title Supergirl. She has taught me much in the brief time I have been privvy to her company. The most important of which is that my most valuable asset I have to offer this world has been squandered. It is for this reason I am stepping down from the mantle of Superman. You may refer to me as Kal-El, but do not refer to me as the savior of this city. That title needs a new face. In fact, many faces... the many faces of the current and future generation of powerful heroes that are growing up under your noses that need to know not only how to use their powers, but how to be a hero. It is to this cause that I dedicate myself. For the future of Metropolis... for the future of this -world- lies in the hands of this next generation. This next generation begins with men and women like the woman known as Supergirl... or whatever name she chooses to be known as. Give her... and them, your support. They need it. << Kal-El takes flight from the podium as lights flash to the tune of reporters snapping photos. >>